Another Starry Night
by BlueInTheFace
Summary: The Lost Boys: A night on the beach brings David and a companion named Iris closer together under the stars...


"Another Starry Night"  
  
**I don't own "The Lost Boys" and I don't claim to.... I'm just playing. I did, though, create my character Iris---so please don't steal her, or misuse her, or anything. That'd be very sad and enraging.**  
  
~  
  
Type: Movie, "The Lost Boys"  
  
Rating: PG for very slightly suggestive stuff  
  
Characters: Iris/David  
  
Written by: BlueInTheFace21  
  
POV: 3rd  
  
December 31, 2003  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Another Starry Night**  
  
More than the ocean that pressed against her skin, more than the night itself, did Iris love those whom she held dear in her heart. For years all she had was the circle of lost boys who shared that common attribute with her that set them all apart from the rest of the world. They were brothers and sons to her in that strange relationship, that strange bonding gift she could not even remember living without. The twilight was their home; the ocean was her refuge.  
  
Lying on the beach oblivious to all else was the way she liked to spend nights like this. Warm balmy nights when the sky was so clear the blind could tell just how beautiful the stars were. The sky was made of purple velvet glittering with distant suns and planets as plenty as the waves in the ocean.   
  
Iris lay propped on her elbows, her heels and the small of her back were digging into the soft sand, her face cocked toward the salty wind. Long curly black hair relaxed around her shoulders, dipping into the tide. Her shirt lay mostly open, buttoned only in the middle, exposing her soft belly of olive skin and the top of her sternum--- which bore an insignia of a deeper meaning.   
  
The cliff behind her loomed over the shore like a jagged ceiling broken before the edge of the room; cold blue eyes of mystery stared from beneath it's shadows. The maiden on the wet sand lay in her soaked skirt and gauzy shirt, savoring the scents and sounds of such a glorious fleeting moment in time. The eyes drifted toward her, gradually melting into the moonlight: the glassy blue eyes, a black leather coat, hair light like crystal, a strong jaw determined beneath stone-set lips.   
  
Footprints in the sand. A black leather jacket discarded on a boulder. A hand drops black boots just out of the tide's reach. Footprints; the insignia of love buried in her skin shining despite it's black ink.  
  
Pressure from his hand on Iris's bare shoulder grounds her thoughts, pulls her back to reality. The moon peeks down from behind the cliff's lip to watch.  
  
"David," she sighed, turning her face away to expose the curve and dip of her neck. Her peach lips curve upward cheshirely, soaking in his touch more than the water. He knelt beside her in the shallow water, facing her, and slumped onto his hip. Water soaked into the legs of his jeans and the bottom hem of the black tee-shirt he wore. Neither minded the company of the ocean or the sky.   
  
The moment she turned her eyes to David's own his granite lips were soothed into gently sloping curves. She seemed to have such an effect on him. The sound of his name was never important lest it be uttered from her lips. His gaze traced every mound and indentation of her face and neck, straight down to the valley of her chest that bore her artistic devotion to him.  
  
"Close your eyes," he instructed gently, staring at the artwork on her skin. "Tell me what you see." Iris obeyed and pressed her eyes shut and pursed her lips, savoring; she turned her face upward to the moon again. He always enjoyed this game. It had so many possibilities; she spoke from her heart every time and gave him honest answers.  
  
"Mountaintops; rich fields of wheat, greener than the spring; flowers--," she listed wistfully.   
  
"Irises?" She nodded and grinned at this recurring suggestion he always offered. David's hand traced the ridges of her collarbone and shoulder; the edges of his mouth leapt up briefly in amusement.  
  
"Irises and lilies---." Her voice caught suddenly; tears crept out the corners of her eyes like salty snakes made of glass. "Sunlight." The word slipped out so softly that it dropped straight into the water almost unheard.  
  
David's teeth clenched as if trying to hold back his agreeing emotions. They had both stopped thinking about the sun a long time ago; only now was the first time it's name was spoken since the ink had been laid into her skin. Her hand cradled his neck with his pulse beating slowly beneath thin skin; she shed only two tears quietly from each eye. Oceanwater tugged at the hem of her skirt and caressed the soles of their feet. The sky smiled sadly at such longing that thrived beneath herself.  
  
"I'd give you the sun, love," he whispered into her ear reassuringly, resting his forehead against her temple. Despite the streams on her cheeks, her mouth cocked sideways in a thoughtful smile.  
  
"You've already given me your star," she answered, guiding his thick finger to lay against the crude Star of David embedded in her chest. Their voices now hushed: "With this, I don't need the sun. I have you; I don't need it anymore."  
  
Their lips pressed together, fingers slowly tangled into locks of hair and around the curve of the other's face. Their embrace released, their eyes finally locked; the moon and her children watched on intently.  
  
"Nor do I."  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
